


Rewriting and Roleplaying Reality

by Kyaroli



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Avengers Family, Awesome Natasha Romanov, BAMF Clint Barton, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Pepper Potts, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Minor Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Time Travel, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyaroli/pseuds/Kyaroli
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERS!!!After what happened in Endgame, Nat wakes up in 2019 where she discovers that everything she went through in her whole life is the plot of a role-play created in a high school club called the Avengers where she and 5 other friends become superheroes. This time she promises to save everyone, not realising reality pulling itself apart along with it.





	Rewriting and Roleplaying Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much a Fix it for the angst that happened in Endgame because Nat deserved so much better (AKA My queen). Most likely there won't be many references to Endgame besides the First Chapter and small references. Only the first chapter will be this angsty tbh. Last warning for spoilers.

“Let go, it’s okay” That was the end of the line for super-spy Natalia Alianovna Romanova or what she likes to call her self Natasha Romanoff. There was no way to avoid this, Clint deserved to see his family and she had too much ‘red’ on her ledger to go on. It just made sense that she was the one to sacrifice herself for the universe and the people they couldn’t avenge 5 years ago.

If there was one thing Nat did regret was not being to say goodbye to all of her family. Sure they weren’t blood-related but they were the people that she had loved and supported throughout the last decade or so and they loved her back in return. Knowing that they could rest peacefully with everyone they lost had warmed up Nat’s heart. Steve with Sam and Bucky, Clint with Laura and their 3 kids, Bruce and Thor being able to relax and Tony with Pepper and his kids Morgan and even Peter (No matter how many times he denied it). ‘Would they even miss me’ she thought as she fell and saw Clint reaching to her crying in silence and horror. 

‘At least they can rest another day together. Everything would be fine, right?”

 

* * *

 

 

The morning started off with the fresh sound of the radar iPhone alarm… wait alarm? Natasha woke up in a sudden shock, where was she and why was she there?

“I-is this the soul stone?” She asked herself as she wandered around her room looking for answers before staring at the calendar on top of her drawer. Each date was crossed out until the current date

“March 8th 2019” She read out in a slow monotone. 

At this point, Nat was beyond confused, if the soul stone would send her to this heaven like place, why would it be 4 years in the past (or five years in the future).

As she started to focus on the small details around her, she noticed the wall of posters surrounded by plushies and soon realised that she wasn’t 39 but a 16-year-old teen obsessed with boy bands with coloured hair. Suddenly she heard loud footsteps approach her room and a familiar brown haired guy knock on her bedroom door.

 

“Nat, hurry up! I am not getting another detention for tardiness” the familiar voice called out. 

It was Clint. 

What was even happening? Why on earth was he even here? Dread overcame her in a matter of seconds as Clint bursted into her room now concerned.

 

“Natasha, are you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost, was it another nightmare?”

 

Nat stood there still, he couldn’t be here unless…

 

“Clint, don’t tell me you fell off the cliff.” She said faintly “You could’ve got your family back”

 

Clint stared at her not like she was crazy or demented but instead pity and concern

 

“God the nightmares have been getting worse haven’t they. We don’t need to go to school today if you want. Role-play was a horrible idea in hindsight anyway” he said to her in the best friend way she was so used to.

 

Nat figured out that this Clint knew nothing about what had happened and decided against bringing that burden here as well. Besides, was this even the real Clint?

“Don’t be stupid, skipping school because of a nightmare will get you way more detentions than being a minute late.” She replied as Clint laughed.

 

“That’s the Nat I know. Never letting me skip a day school, even if it kills both of us”

After rushing to get ready for the unexpected day, Natasha hopped onto the motorcycle with Clint, some things don’t change.

 

“You know, I know you only want to go to school for the role-play club right?” Clint teased. Natasha laughed, that’s the geekiest thing she could imagine doing in high school. There’s no way she would willingly sign up for that.

“Maybe so Clint. Maybe so”

 

* * *

 

School was relatively easy to get through on her own. Nat was known as the quiet cold kid so all she had to stay quiet and complete any tasks junior year had to offer with the occasional interruption from immature Clint. As funny he was in a dull maths class, she couldn’t look at him without seeing the cold hardened man who tried to throw himself off a cliff just to save her and his family. He couldn’t know any of this though.

 

When passing by, Nat couldn’t help but notice that while she couldn’t recognise anyone at school, people passing by look like Steve with the golden blond hair or Tony with the jerky attitude by pushing through people. It was clear that even teen Nat couldn’t catch a break.

 

Finally, the end of the first day at school came to a close at least at the moment. Just when she was going to pack up and call it a day Clint came running back to her.

 

“Please tell me you didn’t forget”

 

“Forget what?”

 

“The new role-play group you wanted to join. You just managed to convince me!” Nat was about done right now. She only played along with in the morning because she thought it was a joke. Nat sighed.

 

“Clint, I would never forget something that important” She replied sarcastically, Clint as oblivious he could get knew something was up but decided to stay quiet. “It’s in the third building so let's get going before we’re late” Clint nodded, this time stuck in a thought

 

* * *

 

Arriving at the room, it was small and abandoned. Must have been an old classroom that teachers stopped using for a reason. Nat could already see through the tinted windows it there was a reasonable amount of people standing around inside. Clint had been hesitant to opening since they could be absolute creeps. Nat placed a hand on his shoulder to reassure and slightly knocked the door open to enter. The surprise, however, was a cruel one.

 

‘Oh hell no’

 

Inside was a muscular teen Thor enthusiastically talking to a shy acne-filled Bruce wearing a lab coat straight out of the science lab. On the other side was Tony dressed in the latest Gucci hoodie arguing with an already tall Steve about which role-play set to use. Clint’s reaction was bemusement with a tinge of confusion on whether this was even the role-play club. Nat’s reaction was utter horror.

 

At this point. She just wanted to crawl into a ball and cry. After the five years of suffering they went through, seeing Tony happy with a family and Thor being broken mentally and physically as well as Bruce in his normal form and Steve not being held up by the expectations of a depressed world. Everyone was enjoying themselves while she just came from a reality where she was tormented to the point PTSD had become casual for her. Clint disrupted her mental breakdown

 

“Yikes. How is this even physically possible? Jocks and nerds?” He asked to no one in particular.

 

Tony snarked at him next, “The fact someone as smart as me or as dumb as him” Tony points to Thor who gets slightly agitated “Is in a role-play group? No clue”

 

“I’ll mind how you speak of me Carbonell” Thor booms, ‘wait isn’t his last name Stark?’ “I can beat you any day in sport” Tony shrugs him off

 

“This is ridiculous, why are we already arguing when we haven’t even chosen a role-play set yet?!” Steve butts in being the leader of the group already. Bruce suddenly annoyed shoots him down

 

“This isn’t an inter-school sports team Steve, Tony isn’t here to be a team player.

 

“Enough!” Everyone diverts their attention to Nat with Tony faintly asking “Wait, there’s a girl here?”

 

“Everyone here came because they wanted to role-play with new people and find people to get along with right?” Everyone except Tony and Thor nod as those two make sounds in hesitant agreement. “Good, now which set are we choosing”

 

It took guts for Natasha to speak up with her state now but when she managed, it felt like looking after the kids they were back in 2012.

 

Bruce spoke up first. “I haven’t seen any of them yet apparently” Clint hollers a same in the distance and Thor nods in agreement this time. Tony brings out both two sets. The first is Japanese based where the characters were ninjas and aliens but the second appealed the most.

 

The second was a superhero set. Natasha realised what needs to be done here. That this was a second chance except it wasn’t. She could create a story, a reality where they could all live happily both in fiction and real life. It all started with this choice.

 

“I kinda like the idea of us being a superhero team, just having 6 unique powers and getting to know people you would barely talk with,” Natasha suggested. It made sense, Tony was a science scholar at the school, Bruce focuses on medical studies, Steve had leaned towards art, Clint being on the physical sporty side and Thor appearing as just a regular jock on the outside.

 

“Great idea mother Russia” Nat rolled her eyes at the joke she heard from Tony and Sam over 100 times before he continued “What would we even call ourselves?” Everyone began to suggest names then:

 

“Fantastic Six”

 

“Justice League!”

 

“Guardians of the Galaxy” Nat almost laughed at Thor’s suggestion, almost. She spoke up again,

 

“How about the Avengers” Everyone made some sort of agreement sound while Steve muttered,

 

“Avengers Assemble, that has a nice ring to it” 

 

It may be a start but Natasha could tell, everything here and in the real world will be fine.

 

“Okay, I am Tony Carbonell so I automatically get to be the leader”

 

“Bullshit, Clint the Leader sounds way cooler”

 

“None of you are worthy of being Leaders, It should be me”

 

“Guys, we haven’t even started yet. The responsible person here should be the leader”

 

Bruce and Natasha just watched in silence at the mess which will soon be the Avengers.

 

Okay, maybe everything here won’t be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how schooling in America works so sorry if I mess it up.  
> What is happening? Why isn't Tony using Stark as his last name? All answered next chapter.


End file.
